


What an Odd Feeling

by rainbow_leader



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Jasheal, Jason Voorhees x Michael Myers, Loomis Pamela and Laurie are mentioned once, M/M, Michael Myers x Jason Voorhees, Myerhees - Freeform, Myershees, Other, They're such good boys, but I thought I would tag them anyway, then are gone poof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_leader/pseuds/rainbow_leader
Summary: [The title of this work is still a w.i.p!]**Michael finds himself in a cute little camp by a lake.But the man there guarding it?Ehhhh not so much.Okay maybe just a little......





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Small notes about our favourite killer baby boys in this story:  
> \- Both boys use ASL (American sign language)  
> \- They are both selectively-mute  
> \- Jason is taller (just cause it's so much more adorable)  
> \- Jason is a "mom friend" (over-protective just like Pam <3)  
> \- Michael's bisexual  
> \- Jason doesn't really understand what sexuality is  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our murder children meet up for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this story is an idea I've seen in multiple Jason x Michael stories.  
> I really didn't want to copy the idea, but it's really the only thing that makes sense to me.
> 
>  
> 
> {This chapter has been edited}

***M***

               The car crash was nothing to Michael, other than another misfortune in his life.  The famed Haddonfield killer expected something like this to happen.  It always does. But, he was happy with it.  Less work that he had to do to escape.  He glanced around the wrecked vehicle, double checking that both the driver and passenger were dead. We don't want any witnesses, now do we?

                Michael brushed the dirt off his mechanic suit.  He took in his surroundings, taking note of the thick forests on either side of the road.  He thought for a moment before choosing to wander into the woods.  Myers didn't want to be around if someone happened to pass by and call the police.  As much as he _loved_ the thought of brutally murdering any people who would arrive, he didn't want to have to deal with them.  He was much too tired from the drugs the doctors administered, which were still slightly in his system.  The forest was quiet, only the sound of Michael's muffled breathing and his large work boots hitting the dirt could be heard.

                The so-called psycho came to a clearing in the woods.  The area looked like what he assumed was a camp, the water of the lake beside it seemed to glitter in the sunlight. Michael saw a sign over near the entrance to the area, which he curiously read.  "Camp Crystal Lake" it said.  Ah, so it was a camp!  Come to think of it.. The name sounded familiar to him.  There were a few small cabins lined in a row, they looked beat up and old, he didn't think they've been used in a while.  A dim light in one of the cabins caught Michael's eye.  Maybe somebody was there after all. The killer slowly made his way over to the cabin, as he got closer to the old building, he saw how bad it really looked.  The wood looked rotted, any metals on the building were rusted and falling apart.

                He gently pushed open the cabin door, peaking in to make sure nobody was inside.  When he was sure it was empty, he entered, shutting the door behind him.  Myers was glad to see that the inside of the cabin was a lot more nice than the outside.  The walls on the inside didn't look as rotted or fallen apart, the furniture that was placed around wasn't the prettiest, but he was sure they got their respective jobs done well . The cabin was only one floor, but he assumed that it wasn't meant to hold many people anyway.  The living room was small and attached to an even smaller kitchen.  He raided the kitchen of its largest knife and gripped it tightly in his hand.  Michael traveled down the hallway, passing a tiny bathroom with only a toilet, sink, and stand-up shower.  At the end of the hall were two bedrooms. They both held decent sized beds, dressers, and nightstands, the essentials for a nice bedroom.

               Suddenly, the door of the cabin slammed open.  Michael whirled around to see who --or what-- it was that came in.  A giant of a man stood in the doorway, Myers' breath caught in his throat as he took in the glory that this man was.  His eyes widened a little when he saw the weapon the other had.  A machete, dripping blood, was held in the giant man's hand, leaving a small puddle of the red substance that collected on the hardwood floor.  Michael brought his eyes back up to look at his face, which was covered with an old looking hockey mask, decorated with a few red markings.  The man was breathing heavily, Michael thought he looked angry, probably because he barged into his home uninvited.  But it's not like he could leave now, this man was basically a brick wall standing in between freedom and death.

               After so long of staring at the massive figure, he remembered why this place seemed so familiar.  It's that camp from the story his psychiatrist, Dr. Loomis, told him.  The one about a little boy who drowned and apparently came back to haunt the camp.  Jason was his name.  Jason Voorhees.  Doing another full-body check of the man standing in front of him, he kindly assumed that this was the famed Jason Voorhees.  Jason tilted his head slightly, probably wondering why Michael was just staring at him.  Myers hoped that the undead killer understood sign language.  He cautiously made motions with his hands to talk to the other killer.  
                **/Are you..... The killer from that weird story? Jason Voorhees, right?/** The psycho signed.  Jason bobbed his head slightly in a nod.  Michael was relieved that he could understand sign language.  He didn't want to have to use his voice.  Myers laughed quietly at himself, thinking about how frustrated his psychiatrist would because of him being so silent.  He enjoyed watching the grey-haired man grumble to himself while scratching down who knows what on his notepad.

               His eyes met Jason's again for a moment before the undead killer shoved passed Michael, heading to the bathroom.  He turned around to face the hallway, hearing the water running in the sink and the tinging from metal hitting a counter top.  Michael decided to take the opportunity to leave, swiftly exiting the cabin before the other came back out.  He strolled down a dirt path that had multiple different trails attached, he chose the one that looked like it could take him the farthest away from the other man's cabin.  He surely thought that he should be dead by now, should've been sliced in half by the machete-wielding killer.  He was glad that he wasn't though.  Cause somewhere in the back of his mind, he was hoping he would be able to run into Jason again.  A smile spread across the psycho's mask-covered face at the thought of seeing the wonderful specimen of a man again.

               This was surely going to be interesting.

***J***

               Jason wished that something interesting would finally happen around here.  Something new.  Y'know, something other than horny, high teenagers intruding all the time.  It's always the same old thing. Kill, kill, kill, and wow, kill again.  Sometimes he'll go visit his mom and tell her the stories of how he killed each teen, he's always looking for ways to make her proud of him.  She listens to him, sometimes even giving him some tips for future murders, which Jason always appreciates and keeps in mind.

               Jason was heading back to his cabin after he had killed a small group of teens.  When he got to his cabin, he felt something.... Off...  He opened the door way too hard, the door went slamming into the wall.  He was startled to see a smaller man in his cabin.  The man wore a dark blue mechanic's suit and had a white, emotionless mask covering his head.  Something about him reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.  The little man was weaponized with a kitchen knife.  Jason's grip on his machete tightened out of reflex.  He noticed the man's eyes go wide at the sight of his weapon.

               The small man just sat there, staring.  It was starting to make Jason uncomfortable.  He tilted his head at the other, who took a deep breath and began waving his hands at Jason.  He was doing sign language.  
                **/Are you.....  The killer from that weird story? Jason Voorhees, right?/** The man signed to him, his hands looked incredibly soft, Jason had the sudden urge to reach out and take hold of them.  Jason answered his question with a quick nod.  He didn't think his story was odd.  How dare he say that?  The man's eyes softened, he looked relieved about something.  He chuckled to himself, which made Jason a little more uncomfortable.  Was he.... Checking him out???  Okay, he needed to get out of there.  
  
               The smaller man made eye contact with him again, then Jason shoved passed him to get to his bathroom.  He turned on the sink and placed his machete on the counter.  He grabbed an old rag from the towel rack, added soap to it, and scrubbed at the blood covering the blade of his weapon.  Soon, the machete blade was looking shiny and new again.  He smiled brightly under his mask at his work.  Jason tries to keep the machete in as good of shape as he can.  It was his mother's, after all.  He shut the tap off and tossed the now blood-soaked rag into the tiny laundry basket beside the sink.  When he exited the bathroom, he saw that the man in the mechanic suit was no longer there.  He frowned, feeling a bit.... Sad..  That he didn't stick around.  Then again, Jason doesn't think he made the greatest first impression.

               He remembered that he didn't ask for the other's name. He knew Jason's, but Jason doesn't know his! He began giving himself trouble for not using proper manners. But it wasn't really his fault. Something about the man with the emotionless mask made him feel something. He wasn't quite sure but whenever they made eye contact, Jason's heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. He had the desire to give the _world_ to this small man, and he surely wanted to try to do so.

               All he can do is hope that the man would come back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the first chapter! Hope it was somewhat good!
> 
> This is my first time posting a fan fiction online. I usually only write them for myself, but here we are now.
> 
> Expect slow updates! School is super annoying.
> 
> And if anyone has any recommendations for a good title for this piece of crap then let me know.  
> I'm not a creative person wheeze


	2. "/Then show me, so I can confirm it./"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Michael get to know a little more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEeeeeeeEEEEEEEEE
> 
> I was super excited to write this next chapter, so I started right away.  
> I would love to start on the next one, too, but I no idea how to put my ideas down into a story.  
> I'll figure it out soon, I guess.
> 
> **
> 
> {This chapter has been edited}

***M***

               As he walked down the dirt path of Camp Crystal lake, Michael couldn't help but get the feeling that he should go back.  He kind of wanted to see Jason again.  Finally he's seen someone who is like him, someone who kills like he does, someone who --hopefully-- doesn't think he's crazy.  Who is Myers to know if this would be the only time he would meet someone who actually would accept him for the things he does?  He stopped in his tracks, taking a moment to analyze the decisions he had.  He could go back and risk being turned away by Jason, just like everyone else has.  Or, he could continue on his small journey that most likely leads to no where important.

               Finally the psycho chose to go back to the main camp area.  If Jason was going to be the only person on the planet that would accept him, then he was willing to make the sacrifice of trying.  He may get rejected, but, it's all worth a shot, he supposed.  Michael let out a shaky breath, his heart pounded violently against his chest.  Okay, he's ready...  He thought.

               Michael swiftly made his way back towards Jason's cabin, half hoping he was there and also half hoping he wasn't there.  God, he was so nervous.  He hated this emotion, it's so new to him.  His chest constricting, breathing became difficult, his heart felt like it was going to explode.  He was so unused to the sensation of anxiety that he had to stop and take a moment's rest every once and a while.  The sound of the leaves brushing softly against each other was calming, Myers payed close attention to the nature, hoping it could distract him from the anxiety that crawled under his skin.

               Heavy, distant footsteps caused Michael to snap his attention back to reality.  The footsteps drew closer and Myers was searching around for who they belonged to.  To his left was a clearing that had small logs placed around a circle of stones.  He assumed it was the main camp fire where counselors and campers alike would join together to toast marshmallows and sing camp songs.  At his right was a group of trees grown close to each other, preventing the masked man to see the area where the footsteps were coming from.  As he turned the corner towards the trees, he came face to face with......... Jason!  It was Jason!  Michael couldn't help but feel excitement at the sight of the other killer . At this very moment, Myers appreciated his mask even more than usual.  If he didn't have it on, he was sure Jason would have laughed at the large, goofy grin plastered on his face.

               The larger male shifted on his feet, seemly uncomfortable.  Michael didn't know what to do, he thought he was prepared, but clearly he wasn't.  Finally, the other killer made the first move, his large hands making soft movements, as if he was scared that he might scare Michael away.  
              _**/.......I didn't get a chance to ask you your name./**_   Was what he signed. **_/I'm sorry if I came off as rude./_**   Michael didn't really know how to respond to the last part.  Jason's a killer, why would he care about being rude?  Then again, why did Michael care so much about befriending the other?  
                **/Michael.../** The smaller male signed back. **/And it's fine. I think I was the rude one anyway, barging into your home like that. I didn't think anyone lived there. My apologies./** Michael gave Jason a warm smile, even though he couldn't see it from under the mask. They sat in silence for a moment, until Jason quickly offered;  
                ** _/Would you like to come back to my cabin? Maybe?/_** Jason laughed an airy laugh.  Michael nodded his head a bit too enthusiastically, moving to stand beside the other male.  Jason's eyes lit up, he gladly lead the man in the mechanic suit back to his home.

               The anxiety that threatened Myers' lungs was quickly replaced with joy.  He doesn't know Jason's exact thoughts on him, but at least he doesn't seem to hate him!  Michael glanced over at Jason, the undead killer had an almost unnoticeable bounce in his step, was he happy too?  A quiet noise escaped Jason's mouth, almost like an excited squeal.  Michael snickered, causing Jason to look at him, a questioned look in his eyes.  
                **/Nothing./** He signed, he assumed Jason didn't realize he even made a noise.  Michael thought it was adorable.

***J***

               After a few minutes of an awkwardly, silent walk with the smaller killer, they eventually reached Jason's cabin.  Jason almost bounced with excitement as he opened his door.  The two entered the cabin and Jason shut the door tightly behind them.  Michael stood staring at his boots, possibly contemplating if he was required to take them off.  Jason lightly tapped his shoulder.  
                ** _/You can leave them on./_** He signed. Michael looked up at him with a blank stare. He pointed to the small mans' feet. **_/Your boots? You can leave them on./_** Michael nodded quickly, tugging the footwear off and setting them neatly by the door.

               Jason nodded his head at the couch, hoping Michael would understand that he wanted him to sit down.  Thankfully, he did, the smaller killer took a set on the far side of his couch.  It wasn't the prettiest thing, but Jason thought it was comfortable enough.  He claimed his spot beside Michael, adjusting his body so he was facing the other.  At first he just stared at him, the longer he kept his eyes on him the more his heart longed to care for the man in front of him.  Michael looked up at Jason, his chocolate brown eyes fixated on him.  
                ** _/So, what brings you to Camp Crystal?/_** Jason signed to the other.  Michael sighed and closed his eyes for a second before responding.  
                **/I was being transferred to another mental institute. But the vehicle crashed, probably because the drivers were complete idiots./** The psycho signed, seemingly frustrated.  Jason was curious, he wanted to know more.  
                _ **/Mental institute?/**_ He asked.  Michael didn't seem to interested in explaining, but he did anyway.  
                **/Yes. When I was 6 years old I killed my older sister./** He explained. **/So a bunch'a doctors put me away./** Jason intently listened to Michael as he went on about his home town, the mental institute he was put in, his annoying psychiatrist, and his little sister, Laurie Strode, who he was so motivated to hunt down.  Michael's hands moved so quickly that it was getting difficult for Jason to keep up, but he tried his best, he didn't want to interrupt the little psycho during his rant.  
*****  
               Michael finally finished his ranting, he seemed to search Jason's eyes for any sign that he might be second-guessing asking anything.  Jason nodded his head slowly, he understood that sudden blow of blood lust, the feeling that you just need to _hurt someone_.  He often was out killing people, sometimes because he wanted to, but most of the time because mom told him too.  Sometimes he got a rush of joy from hearing the blood curdling screams of his victims.  But other times.....  It kept him awake at night.  He almost felt guilty.  
                **/What about you? Why are you here?/** Michael signed. Jason tapped his feet on the hardwood floor of the cabin, suddenly feeling a bit nervous.  
                ** _/I used to go to camp here when I was little.../_** He started. Michael shifted in his seat, possibly to get more comfortable for the story to come. **_/All the other kids would make fun of me because I was.... Different.... I'm not very pleasant to look at../_** Jason continued to talk about how he wasn't a very strong swimmer, and how the other boys pushed him into the lake. He had drowned that day. His mother was furious that no counselors were paying attention to the kids, they could have prevented all of this. Pamela took it upon herself to get rid of all the counselors at Camp Crystal.... But one of them killed her.  Then Jason came back to continue what she had started..

               Michael stared at him, a look of sympathy in his eyes.  
                **/God, that's... Horrible.. I'm so sorry.../** The shorter of the two signed. **/If I was there I would have stuck up for you..  I mean, I'm sure you aren't that bad looking.  Even if you are, that wouldn't matter.  You're a kind man and that makes up for anything and everything./**   Jason didn't know what to do.  The words Michael signed to him made him feel so very special, even if he's heard something like it about a hundred times from his mother.  It coming from Michael meant everything to him, the other killer was clearly trying his hardest to make him feel better.  Voorhees had the slight feeling that Michael actually felt sympathy for him instead of pity like his mother did, or anyone did, for the matter.

               The psycho gently turned Jason's head so he was looking back at him again.  
                **/And I'm sure you're absolutely beautiful under your mask../** He signed.  Jason's heart fluttered.  He  
shook his head.  
                ** _/I'm not.. Really../_** Jason's hands moved slowly.  He wasn't at all "good looking", in his opinion, and in everyone else's opinions.  
                **/Then show me, so I can confirm it./** Michael reached out towards Jason's face, his soft hands brushing against his cheek as he tried to lift the hockey mask away.  Jason's hand shot up and firmly held Michael's wrist.  He pushed his hand away from him, and shook his head again.  
               "No...." Jason said, his deep voice scratchy and coarse from the lack of use.  Michael's body language turned to something sad.  His shoulders slightly more hunched and his free hand was laying in his lap, gripping the kitchen knife he used.  Jason released the other's hand, letting in drop and hit the couch.  Neither boy said or signed anything, they just sat in even more awkward silence, Jason's eyes fixated on a spot on the floor.

               Voorhees heard Michael shift in his seat again, then felt two arms wrap around his chest in a hug.  His eyes widened and his heart started beating out of control.  
               "Sorry.." He heard Michael say, his voice was muffled from the mask, as well as scratchy like his own.  Jason carefully went to grab onto one of Michael's hands, but he moved away before he could.  
*****  
               The sun was setting, and Jason figured he didn't want Michael out in the dark on his own, so he let Michael stay in his cabin with him.  He showed the other killer to the spare bedroom, the walls were a light brown wood that was rotted in a few spots like the outside of the cabin was.  The bed was noisy when Michael sat on it, but that's probably because nobody has slept on it in a while.  Jason retreated to his own room, slipping into cozy clothes that he would sleep in, and tucking himself into his own bed.  His mother whispered good night to him in his head, and the two killers would soon be overcome by sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *poses*  
> Thank you to someone who explained the notes situation!  
> I'm new to this site so I don't know how it works lmao.


	3. "Stay.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is afraid of attachment. But Jason doesn't want Michael to leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really just a filler. I have some things planned, but I don't wanna rush anything owo
> 
> {This chapter had been edited}

***M***

               The next morning when Michael woke up, he almost forgot where he was.  Almost.  He sat up, reached his arm over to the nightstand and grabbed his mask.  He tugged it over his head and kicked the blankets off of himself in the process.  A delicious smell invaded his nose, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and almost skipped out of the spare room.  When he reached the kitchen, he saw Jason with his back facing him, the larger male very focused on whatever he was doing.  Sounds of food sizzling caught his attention more to the stove, not Jason.

               Michael made his way over to the stove, Jason spun around when he heard the smaller killer's footsteps.  The boy was wearing a frilly pink apron, and held a spatula and tongs in both his hands.  Michael chuckled slightly at the ridiculous sight.  
                **/What are you doing?/** Myers signed to the other.  Jason, with his hands full, was unable to respond via sign language.  
               "Breakfast." He said, turning back to the food he had cooking.  Michael stood beside the other, signing to him to ask him if he wanted help.  Jason shook his head, pointing to the couch with the spatula.  
               "Sit." He ordered.  Michael obeyed and speed walked over to sit down.  He stared at Jason while he cooked, his eyes checking out every part of the other male's body.

               If you asked Myers what he thought of Jason, he would tell you that he seen him as a friend.  But he wouldn't hesitate to make comments about how _amazing_ the killer looked, saying that he's "just kidding".  But nobody would be fooled by that, really.  _He's not the best at lying._   Michael also couldn't help but feel a bit scared.  He didn't want to get close to Jason, because what if he doesn't return the feelings that he has for him?

               A few moments past, the only sounds in the house was the breathing of the two boys and the sizzling of the bacon on the frying pan.  Jason shut the stove off, hung up his apron, and added all the food onto two plates.  He set them at the little dining table, also setting out forks for the two.  He sat down and waved Michael over, who took the seat beside him.  On the plates were strips of bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast with butter.  Michael was so hungry, and the food that Jason had prepared for the two of them smelled _absolutely amazing_.  He lifted part of his mask up so that only his mouth was visible, that way he could eat.  Jason detached the bottom section of his mask, that way he too could eat.

***J***

               Jason and Michael scooped up their forks.  Jason ate civilized, where as Michael was shoveling the food into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in days.

               Voorhees had --surprisingly-- finished before the other, his mask already put back together.  He took Michael's plate and stacked it on his own, placing them both into the sink.  He turned and came face to face with Michael.  The killer jumped and gasped, earning a laugh from the smaller male.  
              **/Somebody's a bit jumpy today./** Michael signed, his body shaking slightly from the bits of laughter  
that came from him.  
              _**/I just wasn't expecting you to be right in my face!/**_ Jason responded, he flicked his hands in the "move back" way.  The boy took a large step back, then an emotion that Jason couldn't quite read shot into his eyes.  He spun around and rushed down the hallway, Jason followed after him.  He just got to the doorway of the spare bedroom as Michael was exiting, the two ran into each other.  They both chuckled, Jason more than Michael.  Jason asked him what he was doing.  
              **/Forgot something in there./** The other replied, he turned his body to the side so he could fit past the undead killer.  He turned around again, walking backwards so he could sign to the other. **/I should go./** Jason watched as he shoved his feet into his work boots and reached for the doorknob.  In a few large bounds, Voorhees was right behind him, grabbing onto his arm.  Michael looked up at him, sadness coated the chocolate brown eyes.  
              "Why..?" Jason asked, his chest was _aching_ , he didn't want Michael to leave him.  He didn't understand.  Why did he have to go?  Was it something he did?  
              "I'm.. Sorry." The smaller boy's voice was filled with guilt.

***M***

              Jason sounded _so hurt_ when he asked Michael why he had to go, and it pained him so much.  As much as he didn't want to leave, he felt like he had to in order to keep himself and the larger boy safe.  He didn't know Jason's thoughts about him, but even if he felt the same way Myers felt for him, he didn't know if he was good enough for Jason.  He didn't want to be a let down, so he figured he would get away before any stronger attachments could form.

             "I'm.. Sorry." He said to the other.  He could see the pleading in Jason's eyes, begging him to stay.  Jason's grip on his arm tightened, he pulled on it a little, trying to get the psycho to let go of the door.  
             "Please.." He begged, pulling again.  Michael couldn't stand how hurt he sounded, but he also had to look out for himself.  Jason could just be lonely, wanting only a friend, nothing more.  He didn't want to risk his own feelings.  He pulled open the door, which earned him a quiet whine from Jason.  Myers had to pry the boy's hand off of his arm in order to leave.

              Michael was only a few feet away from the house when he felt Jason's arms wrap tightly around him, lifting him off the ground.  
              "No! Stay.." His voice muffled by his mask and by the fact that he had his face buried into Myers' shoulder. Michael's heart started pounding, heat rushed up to his cheeks in a blush. He wanted to protest, wanted to get away, didn't want to get attached. But at the same exact time, he didn't want the larger male to let go of him ever.  
             "Please..?" Jason lifted his head off of Myers' shoulder, holding him tighter.  Michael smiled, struggled to get out of his arms to tease him, which made the other boy whine again.  He finally gave in, Jason was much too cute for him to leave alone, anyway..  
              **/I'll stay. I'll stay./** He signed.  Jason squealed happily, Michael could feel the boy's heartbeat on his back, it beating just as hard as his was.

             Jason didn't put him down, he just turned around and carried him back into the cabin, closing the door with his heel.  He sat down on the couch, adjusting Michael in his lap so that they were facing each other.  Myers let his head rest against Jason's chest, he let out a shaky breath.  The undead killer cuddled him closer, and Michael felt extremely content, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the little babies bein' fluffy. ♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing boys ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO  
> Funny story.  
> I went to check up on my notes the other day on my computer, and they weren't SAVED.  
> So I didn't know what I had planned for this chapter so it's another filler!
> 
> YAY FOR BAD MEMORY!

***J***

  
               It's been a few days since Jason had convinced Michael to stay with him. Though, he was surprised that it didn't take much effort, but he wasn't going to complain about that.  
  
               Over the course of those few days, the two killers would sometimes have moments where they would show affection to each other. Often Michael would push Jason away, but he still didn't know why. He tried confronting the smaller male about it multiple times, but he would act like he didn't know what Voorhees was talking about. The undead killer was concerned that he was doing something to upset Michael, and would always be trying to figure out what.  
*****  
               They were both sitting on the couch, Jason watching the man in the mechanic suit fidget with his knife. It was silent and quite boring in the cabin, nothing being talked about, nothing being done, really.  
  
               The taller of the two got off the couch and went over to the CD player that he had. He grabbed a CD off the shelf, one of his favourites. It was a CD that he had taken from one of the teens he killed, it was the soundtrack to a musical that came out recently. _"The Greatest Showman"_ was what it was called. Jason put the CD into the player, skipping songs until he found his favourite track. The melody of the song played through the whole cabin, Michael looked up from his knife, a look of recognition in his eyes. Does he know this song?  
  
_You know I want you_  
  
_It's not a secret I try to hide_  
  
_I know you want me_  
  
_So don't keep saying our hands are tied_  
  
               Jason waddled over to the boy on the couch, putting a hand out, asking if he wanted to dance with him.  
  
_You claim it's not in the cards_  
  
_Fate is pulling you miles away_  
  
_And out of reach from me_  
  
_But you're here in my heart_  
  
               Michael gazed into his eyes, hesitating before grabbing hold of the other's hand, unsure of what he would do. Jason tugged him into his arms, he isn't the best dancer, but he'll try.  
  
_So who can stop me if I decide_  
  
_That you're my destiny?_  
  
               Jason spun in slow circles at first, letting Michael get the rhythm before picking it up with the beat. The first verse melted into the chorus.  
  
_What if we rewrite the stars?_  
  
_Say you were made to be mine_  
  
_Nothing could keep us apart_  
  
_You'd be the one I was meant to find_  
  
               The boys danced to the music, --not very gracefully, might I add, but they're trying-- Michael's arms draped over Jason's shoulders and his head rested on his chest.  
  
_It's up to you, and it's up to me_  
  
_No one can say what we get to be_  
  
_So why don't we rewrite the stars?_  
  
_Maybe the world could be ours_  
  
                Jason pecked Michael on the head, the action meaning to be like a little kiss. Michael moved his arms to hold onto the taller boys' shoulders, their heartbeats picking up pace.  
  
_Tonight_  
  
               Jason grabbed hold of one of Michael's hands and twirled him around, it was a bit awkward because Michael's body was stiff and wouldn't move to action very willingly. But Jason made do.  
  
               The rest of the song buzzed by, but the two never stopped dancing for even a moment. Soft movements from Jason helped Michael to become less stiff, he was able to dance a bit better. Now, both boys aren't the best dancers, but Jason believes that he is more experienced than the other killer is. He helped the smaller boy to the best of his abilities.  
  
               Once the song had ended, the next track began, but Jason reached over to turn it off. Michael was shaking, barely, but Jason could tell, he could tell something was wrong.  
               "What's wrong..?" He asked quietly. Michael gave him a barely noticeable pained groan.  
               "Scared.." The boy responded. Jason's expression turned to one of confusion.  
               "Why are you scared?" He didn't want to push the smaller killer into telling him, but he wants to know. If Michael refused to tell why, then he would accept that. Michael let out a shaky sigh before continuing.  
               "..... Do you.... Do you like me...?" The words startled Jason. He thought it was obvious that he liked him. He open is mouth to respond, but before he could answer, Michael spoke again.  
               "But not like as a friend. As more...?" Jason was at a loss for words. Of _course_ he liked Michael, more than _anything_. His heart pounded harder, his face hot from blushing.  
                "Well I- Of course- I mean-" His words melted together, talking was so hard in this moment for some reason. He laughed nervously.. A lot. "Well yEah, I do, of course, why wouldn't I? What's there not to like about you?"  
  
               Michael laughed, holding a hand out to him to tell him to stop.  
               "I get it, I get it." He placed his hand back down in its place on Jason's shoulder. Now it was the taller boy who was the one shaking. Michael buried his face into Jason's chest, Jason hugged him closer.  
                "I..... I like you too, Jason Voorhees.." The little psycho said, voice muffled from having his face pressed onto Jason. Jason rested his head on Michael's, smirking.  
                 "I know.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Rewrite the Stars from The Greatest Showman!
> 
> Sorry for this crappy chapter, I wanted to get at least something out while I try to remember what I planned.


	5. ☆Christmas Special☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend some time together on Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {This chapter is edited}
> 
> This chapter may be considered as NSFW to some audiences.

          It was Christmas eve, and the two killers were sitting on the couch, cuddled together in a blanket. The fireplace was on, and a small Christmas tree was set up in the corner. Very few lights were on the tree, mostly since they had no way of getting them. They only had the ones they have because Jason had stolen them off of houses way down the road.  
          Michael had his mask lifted up from his face enough so his mouth was exposed. He kissed Jason underneath his chin, and nuzzled his face into the other's neck. He was sitting so his back was facing Jason, his legs curled up in the "criss-cross applesauce" position. Jason made a noise of delight, gently pulling on the smaller killer, wanting him to get closer if it was even possible.  
          Jason lifted Michael to turn him around in his lap, then re-wrapped the blanket around them. The undead killer stared into Michael's eyes, his gaze slowly dropped to the other boys' lips. They were plump and pink, they looked very kissable in Jason's opinion. He made a small whine, hoping Michael would understand. Michael gently touched his lips, then touched the mouth piece of his lover's mask, as if to ask what Jason had asked.  
          Michael unclipped the bottom section of Jason's mask, revealing the grayish, slightly rotting skin that belonged to his love. Others would call it "disgusting" or "ugly", but Michael doesn't care what Jason looks like, he only cares about how the other treats him.  
The psycho gently rubbed the undead killer's cheek, looking from his lips to eyes, and back again. He leaned closer, the two of them only inches apart, then Michael pulled away at the last second. That earned him another whine from Jason, who tried to pull him in again, his arms tightened around the other. Michael grinned and wiggled out of the taller boy's grasp.  
          He grabbed the only two presents that were hidden under the tree. One labeled "Mikey", the other labeled "Blue Jay". Michael hopped back onto Jason's lap, giving him a little peck on the neck. He handed Jason the gift labeled "Blue Jay". Michael watched Jason admire the wrapping, watched as he carefully peeled the paper off. The tearing of the wrapping paper was clear as day, it excited Michael, he hoped that he liked the gift.  
          When Jason finally got through the wrapping, his eyes lit up. A smile blossomed on the undead killer's face. In his hands he held a framed painting of his mother, Pamela Voorhees.  
          "You... You painted this...?" He asked quietly, his voice seemed shaky, as if he was going to cry. Michael nodded.  
          /I thought you might like it.. I didn't see any photos of your mother around, so../ The smaller boy explained. Jason hugged him tightly, thanking him over and over for the gift.  
  
          Now, it was Michael's turn to open his gift. Jason fidgeted excitedly in his seat, Michael's face heated in a blush due to the way Jason was moving.  
          He tore the wrapping paper off of the strangely wrapped gift. When he saw what it was, Michael froze. It was a knife.. But, not just any knife. It was his knife. He thought he had lost it in the crash.. But here it was. The blood stains from past victims, the little spots of rust dotted here and there, the handle was used a lot but it fit comfortably in his hand.  
          "Where... Did you find this?" Michael asked, he was so happy to have his knife back, it held so many memories.. Yeah that sounds weird due to the fact that all he did was kill people with it. But it was true. It had memories. Ones that Michael didn't want to lose.  
          "I went back to the crash a few days after you arrived, just to check it out. But then I found that, and I thought you would want it back." Jason responded. The two had began to speak to each other more often now, nobody else was around to hear them, so they didn't mind. Michael's eyes filled with tears, thankfully, none fell.  
          "Thank you... You have no idea how much this thing means to me.." He said shakily. Jason smiled.  
          "I think I do."  
  
          Michael let the knife fall from his hand, it fell nicely in place beside them on the couch. He cupped Jason's face in his hand, slowly getting closer to him. He could feel the taller killer's heart beat against his chest. Then, he backed away again, moving his hands from their position. Michael was teasing him, he liked seeing how much Jason wanted him, and he liked to tease him. He wanted to know if Jason would do anything about it.  
           Jason got fed up with Michael's teasing. He gripped the smaller killer's waist and tugged him closer, pressing his lips against the other's. Michael gasped, his hands flew back up around Jason's neck.  
           The kiss was messy and rough at first, but it smoothed out eventually. Michael got excited, _very excited._ He pulled on Jason's shirt, wanting it off. Jason pushed Michael's hand away from his shirt, smiling into the kiss. He pulled away from the other's lips, moving down to place gentle little kisses all over Michael's neck. Michael groaned and grumbled, Jason knew what he wanted, but he wasn't going to give it to him. _Not yet at least._  
  
          Jason wrapped Michael's legs around his waist and lifted him up. He brought the smaller killer into the bedroom down the hall. He layed him down, looking into his eyes. Jason leaned down to whisper into the psycho's ear.  
          "Merry Christmas, my love.."  
  
          Let's just say the two of them had themselves some fun. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a very merry Christmas! Or whatever it is you celebrate!  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
